


Lay With Me For Awhile

by magheeks43



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chicken Soup, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rainbows, Sick Dean Winchester, and hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magheeks43/pseuds/magheeks43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick so Cas takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay With Me For Awhile

"Dean, you need to lie down." Castiel said lowering the hunter onto the bed. Before he fought uselessly but now the fever only allowed him to whine and cough weakly.  
"I'll be fine. I just need to gank that damn witch." His voice was hoarse and riddled with coughs.  
"Stay here."   
"Cas?" Dean heard the fluttering of wings signaling that he was speaking to

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you made it through! Probably... Anyway, this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoyed it. So yeah that...


End file.
